Can't Live Without You
by Valorie818
Summary: Will has been in a coma for 3 years and Sonny talks about their love story hoping that it will help him wake up.
1. Chapter 1

_July 1, 2016_

I sigh into the phone, "Mom I already told you I am not telling you where I am."

"I know you said that Sonny but I promise that if you tell me where you are I won't bug you like I did before you took off."

Pinching the bridge of my nose I repeat what I have told her over and over again, "You promise that now but then you'll change your mind and then I would have to disappear all over again."

There was a pause before my mom spoke again, "I just don't understand why you are still with him after all these years."

Now I am mad, "See there you go again. I knew that it wouldn't be long before you brought up that old argument. I love him mom and I am going to stay with him for however long it takes." I put my head down and cut off my mom before she has a chance to speak again, "I am done with you getting after me for staying with Will, this conversation is over. If I decide to ever call you again you better not ask me to tell you where I am because at that point I will never call you again."

She takes in a shuddering breath, "Don't say that Sonny. I don't know what I would do if you never called me again."

"Then don't bring up the subjects that piss me off. You already know where I stand so please just drop it."

"Okay I promise and this time I mean it."

I smile into the phone knowing that it's going to be difficult for her to be silent about that for long, "Okay well I gotta go now. I will call you again soon."

"Bye honey, have a good day."

"I'll try. Bye mom." I hang up the phone and take a deep breath before I open the door. It sucks that I have to do this every time but it keeps me from breaking down. I turn around and push open the door to Will's hospital room. Looking at him lying in the hospital bed like that always took my breath away. It always brought back flashes from that horrible night 3 years ago. I look away trying to hold back the tears that are threatening to come out.

Eventually I get the courage to look back into Will's unconscious face and I start talking to him, "Hey there baby."

I walk around to the side of the bed and kissed Will's head, "Even though I was here yesterday I still missed you."

I pull up my chair to sit down and then I grab Will's hand, "I can't believe that it was 3 years ago today that the doctors told me that you were in a coma. When they told me that I remember that I had crumpled to the floor, part of it was because I was relieved that you were alive but a part of me was also devastated because I couldn't see you awake and healthy." I stared into Will's closed eyes, "I am still waiting for that baby, to see you awake and healthy. Could you do that for me, could you wake up for me right now?" I look at Will's face and see no reaction.

I put my head down on top of our joined hands, "I guess not but that's okay because I am going to do what I have been doing for the last 3 years, I am going to talk about how we met all the way to the present. I know that I do this every day but I am hoping that it would help you in waking up. Since today is the 3 year mark of your accident I think I am going to start at the beginning, about how we first met."

Sonny paused a little bit to gather his thoughts before he told the story, "4 years ago I was a major spoiled brat, you might not know this but I liked to bully people especially waiters or waitresses at a restaurant. I don't know why I thought it was fun but I did and I made it a mission to make people have a really bad day. So one day I decide to eat at the pub in town, I had never been there so I wanted at new place to start fresh. I walk in the pub with the intent of torturing the waiter or waitress who was going to serve me. To this day I still don't know why I got amusement out of it but I did…

_(Flashback)_

_June 27 2012_

_After I step into the pub I look around and I am not impressed by the boring interior. The decorations in the pub didn't stand out to me which automatically meant that this place is boring. I sit down at a table and I pick up the menu to look through the choices. A few minutes later I am still looking at the menu and the waiter or waitress has yet to make an appearance. I smirk because it's something I could use as a way to bully the waiter or waitress. _

_When I have read over the entire menu a second time that is when I see movement in the corner of my eye, I speak as I look up to sneer at the waiter/waitress, "So you finally decide to…" The rest of what I was going to say died on my lips when I meet the most beautiful blue eyes I have ever seen. The sneer that was on my face dissolved into a completely dumbfounded look. This man standing before me was the most beautiful man that I have ever laid eyes upon; his short blonde hair, gorgeous blue eyes, and gorgeous body makes my brain melt. _

_For the first time in my life I have never been speechless but the waiter wasn't having the same problem that I was having, "Sorry about your wait. I had to clean up a mess in the back and it took longer than I thought I would. Not that I am a slow worker or anything it was just a huge mess that got everywhere and don't worry about me being dirty or anything because I cleaned it all off me." The waiter paused and closed his eyes; a blush appeared on his cheeks, "Sorry for rambling like that."_

_I look over and read his name tag, "Don't worry about it Will because I seem to be speechless in your presence so it's all good." I look into Will's eyes and wink at him. It's been forever since I have flirted with anyone but something about Will made me feel like flirting._

_Will's blush deepened as he busied himself with his notepad, "So what would you like to drink?"_

_I continued to stare at him, "Water is good for me but I would like to order right now though. I already know what I want."_

"_Okay." Will wrote down my order as I listed off what I wanted. I couldn't seem to make myself make fun of him as he struggled to understand what I wanted. Normally I would be really mean but I remained patient as I explained it again._

_When he was done I spoke up before he left, "There is one more thing I would like to ask for."_

"_Oh and what is that?" Will focused on his notepad again waiting for me to tell him what I wanted._

_I took a deep breath and stared at him, "I would like it if you could sit with me for a little while when my food gets here."_

_Will looked up at me in shock, "I don't know if I can do that."_

"_Don't you get breaks here?" I questioned, I didn't want to give up just yet._

_He bit his lip, "Yeah we do."_

_I smiled, "Well ask if you could take a break and sit with me. You can even order some food and eat it with me."_

_He seemed to think about it for a minute, a small smile appeared on his lips, "Okay I will sit with you."_

_I raise my hand to keep him from leaving just yet, "Oh and put whatever you order on my tab. I will pay for you food."_

_Will shook his head, "I can't ask you to do that."_

_I looked into his eyes and waited until he met them, "You are not asking me, I am offering to pay for it."_

"_Okay." Will continued to smile as he left to put my order in. I watch him as he walked away and I enjoy the view._

_Once Will went back into the kitchen I shake my head at myself, "What is going on with you Sonny?" I have always been a bully to everyone even my ex-boyfriends. So why am I so smitten with this guy that I am not even acting like my normal self?_

_/_

_When my food was done Will came out of the kitchen with the tray full of food. He put all the food on the table before he took the tray back to the kitchen and came back out. Will slid into the seat across from me and gave me a shy smile, "So why did you want me to sit with you?"_

_I smile back at him, "Isn't it obvious?"_

_He blushed some more, "Yeah it is but I guess I want to hear you say it."_

"_Well I find you extremely intriguing and I wanted to get to know you better." I un-wrap my utensils and place the napkin on my lap while I kept staring at him. I know that it's a little creepy about how much I am staring at him but I can't help how beautiful he was._

_Will noticed me staring at him and looks down at his lap, "I am not as interesting as you think I am. My life is pretty boring."_

_I smile at his inability to truly see just how lovely he was, "Well I think you are interesting so please just indulge me."_

_He took a bite of food before he delved into his life story and what a story it was. He didn't grow up in the same environment that I did, as a baby he was abandoned on the steps of a church and was put in foster care for sometime before he was adopted. His adoptive parents didn't love him like they should have and when he turned 18 he decided to reveal to them that he was gay. That is when they kicked him out of the family and didn't look back._

"_So yeah after they kicked me out I was living in my car for a few months before my friend from work offered me his couch. Ever since then I have lived with Chad and we have helped each other out whenever we needed it." At one point in the story Will looked down at his food and hadn't looked back up. _

_I didn't like the kicked dog look so I reached across the table and grabbed his hand, "I am glad that you found a good friend in all of this."_

_Finally Will looked up into my eyes, "Yeah I don't know what I would have done if Chad hadn't offered me his couch."_

"_He seems like a great friend." I was trying not to feel jealous but Will hadn't made it clear if he and Chad we just friends or if they were more than that. So he decided to just ask him, "So are you and Chad…" I raise my eyebrows waiting for him to finish my sentence._

_Will laughed, he actually laughed at me, "Me and Chad are just friends, nothing more than that." He continued to laugh and I normally would be getting pissed off at being laughed at but Will's laugh was contagious. I started to laugh with him and it felt wonderful. There was this aura around Will that just made me feel good and happy. After Will's laughing subsided and he looked down at his watch, "Oh crap my break was over like 10 minutes ago. I better get back to work or else I could be fired."_

_I was a little disappointed about him leaving but I understood that he had to get back to work, "Okay well I was wondering if I could meet up with you again after you get off work."_

_Will winced, "I close tonight so I probably won't get off until about 1 in the morning."_

"_That's okay I can come back here about 1." I am determined to show him that I am serious about this._

"_Okay I will see you later then." Will cleared up the table and gave me my ticket. I paid for the food and left the restaurant a completely changed man._

_/_

_1 o'clock on the dot I am sitting on the bench outside the pub and Will steps out of the restaurant. He seemed shocked to see me there, "You actually came back?"_

_I stand up and approach him, "What, did you think I was lying?" I wanted to tease him a little bit._

"_No I didn't think you were lying I just thought that maybe you might forget about me." Will hid his face from me as he finished locking up the restaurant._

_I put my hand on his shoulder and made him look at me, "I could never forget about you." _

_We stare into each other's eyes and I feel like it would lead to a kiss but Will looks away at the last minute, "I guess it's hard for me to believe what people tell me."_

_I didn't like that Will didn't trust people because of what his adoptive parents did to him. I squeezed his shoulder, "Well I see that as a challenge, I am going to make it my mission for you to believe in people again or at least to get you to believe in me."_

_Will looked down, "Thanks I appreciate that."_

"_No problem." I look out over the parking lot, "So can I walk you to your car."_

"_I don't have a car. I usually just walk home." Will looked embarrassed._

_I shrugged, "In that case can I drive you home? I have my car just around the corner." I wasn't sure that he was going to say yes at first but then he looked up at me and nodded his head, "Okay lets go before the bugs get us." As we walk to my car I decide to ask him about his car, "So what happened to your car? I know that you said you lived in your car for awhile."_

"_Well it's sitting in the garage waiting for someone to fix it. I don't have the money to get it fixed."_

"_I know someone who could fix your car for free. I can have him look at your car." I suggested._

_Will looked over and smiled at me, "That would be great."_

_The easy conversation we were experiencing dissolved the instant we get inside the car. Why is it always awkward in the car, I have been trying to figure out the reason but I never seemed to come up with a good answer. The whole drive to his place was silent except for Will telling me to turn here or turn there. When we arrived to Will's place I jump out and ran around to the other side to open the door for him. _

_He gets out and smiles at me gratefully, "Thanks." I walk him to the main entrance of his apartment building and when we reach the door he turns around to face me, "Thank you for the food, the conversation, and the ride home. I might have to rethink the thought about not believing in people."_

_I grinned widely at him, "I guess I have somewhat succeeded in my mission."_

_Will laughed, "I guess you have." He paused and an unsure look appeared on his face. I was about ready to ask him what was wrong but suddenly my mouth was busy. Will had lunged forward and kissed me. I was completely shocked and since this was all new to me I didn't react as fast as I should have. I became unfrozen the instant that Will pulled away, he had a hurt look on his face, "I am sorry for attacking you like that. I guess I was reading the signals wrong." _

_He turned away and almost opened the door to his apartment building but I grabbed his arm, "No wait, I am sorry. I was completely shocked and I didn't have time to properly react." I pull him back toward me and capture his lips with mine. My stomach does a flip when he starts kissing me back; it's the best feeling in the world. I caress his lips with mine before I slid my tongue along the seam of his lips seeking an entrance. He sighs as he opens his mouth to let my tongue slip inside. I explore the inside of his mouth as I reach around his waist and pull Will closer to me. I continue to kiss his soft lips that I swear were sent from heaven. Soon my whole body is tingling and I have to pull away before I explode in my pants._

_I take one more nip of his lips before I pull away, my head is reeling from the best kiss I have ever experienced; "You are one good kisser, gorgeous."_

_Will blushed and rubbed his nose on mine, "You aren't so bad yourself."_

"_Thanks." I rub it back and then step out of his embrace which was harder than it seemed, "Well I have to head back home. I have to be up early tomorrow. Can I have your number so that I can call you later?"_

"_Sure." Will pulled out his phone, "Here put you number in here and then text yourself." I grab his phone and put my number in it, then I text myself. When I am done I hand him his phone back._

_He puts it back in his pocket; he opens the door and waves at me, "Well have a good night's sleep. I can't wait to hear from you again."_

"_I can't wait to talk to you again. Goodnight Will." I wave back at him before I turn away and head home…_

(back to the present)

"So that night I became a completely new man and it was all because of you. You made me into the man I am today and I could never be more happy." I kiss his hand, "Gorgeous I really can't wait for you to wake up again. I miss you and your bashful ways." When I didn't get a response from him I sigh and slump my shoulders. I look at my watch and see the time, "Oh crap I have to get to work." I stand up and kiss Will on the forehead, "I will be back later tonight honey. I will miss you until then."

I walk backward out of the room just so I can see him one more time before I leave. My back hits the door and I blow a kiss toward him. Finally I open the hospital door and walk out of the room.

*To be continued*


	2. Chapter 2

**Here is chapter 2 of this story. I wanted to give a shout out to Roxy for helping me out with a scene in this chapter. It wouldn't have been as good if you didn't help me out. I love you to death girl. Lol. Well I hope you enjoy this chapter and reviews are much appreciated.**

July 1, 2016

SSSSSSSSSSSS

After working a long day at work I slowly walked into the hospital, I am feeling really sore today but I got a lot of tips tonight so it was worth it. Carrying the bag in my hand I get onto the elevator and lean against the wall trying to take some of the pressure off of my feet. The elevator slowly made its way to the 6th floor. When I finally got there the doors opened and I slowly made my way to his room. I opened the door and did my deep breath routine before I looked at him.

When I was done I walked over to my chair by his bed, set the bag on the table next to the bed and collapsed into the chair, "Hey baby, I just got back from work. Well I guess it wasn't right after I got off work because I went to this ice cream shop that sells ice cream that tastes almost like the stuff we had on our first official date." I grab his hand, "Do you remember that day? I had been texting you nonstop for 2 days trying to find a day that we could go out together…"

_June 29, 2012_

_**So how does tonight work? I could pick you up at 7. **__I sent the text and nervously bit my nail, waiting for a response._

_2 seconds later my phone beeps, I open the text and read it three times making sure that I read it right, __**Yes tonight sounds great, see you at 7.**_

_I reply back, __**Are you sure that you don't have to do anything else. I know that you have a very busy life.**_

_**Don't worry about it, I don't have to go to work or have to study so I am free tonight.**_

_I have a huge smile on my face, __**That is awesome. I can't wait to see you tonight. Oh and dress up nicely, I am taking you somewhere fancy.**_

_**Okay, I will be dressed and ready for you at 7.**_

_**Sounds good. **__I set down my phone and start to get ready. I don't have to leave for another 3 hours but I just want to get a head start. _

_3 hours later…_

_I am looking in the mirror making sure that everything is perfect. After I am done inspecting myself, I leave and drive to Will's apartment. I pull up and I sit in my car for a little while longer trying to calm my rapid heart rate. It's hard to remember the last time I have felt this nervous on a date. When I am finally calmed down enough I turn off the car and I walk up the 3 flights of stairs until I reach his apartment._

_I reach up and knock on the door. My hands automatically went to my jacket, adjusting it a little more while I waited for him to answer the door. There is a shuffling noise on the other side of the door, my heart rate picks up a notch when the door is open and reveals the most beautiful man ever. Will was wearing a dark blue button down shirt with a vest over it that was a light gray and looked slightly blue next to the shirt. He also had on a pair of black slacks and black dress shoes._

_After a minute or two I realized that I had been standing there with my mouth open staring at Will. I close my mouth and focus on Will's face, I tried talking but nothing came out so I clear my throat and started again, "Wow… you look very handsome baby. I have never seen a more beautiful person before."_

_Will's face suddenly turns red with a blush, "You don't really mean that. I mean you should look at yourself, you are very handsome also."_

_I laugh, "I did look at myself before I left but now I am reconsidering on changing my outfit. I don't think I even look as good as you do."_

_He blushes again and looks down at the floor, "Thank you but I still disagree."_

_I rub my hands together, "So are you ready to head out Mr. Horton? Tonight we are eating at Chez Rouge."_

_Those beautiful blue eyes look up into my brown eyes and smiles at me, "I am ready to go whenever you are." After he locks up the apartment door I take his hand and lead him to my car. I open his door like a gentleman and wait for him to get inside before I close the door. My smile is so big that my cheeks are starting to hurt but I just can't seem to remove it._

_Once we arrive at the restaurant I get out first and open the door for him, I know that people say that this chivalry stuff is only for girls but I don't believe that. It's still good manners to open car doors for people even if they are men opening doors for other men._

_We walk hand in hand into the restaurant and are instantly seated since I had already made a reservation. At first they sat us down at a table where the chairs were on opposite sides of the table but I didn't want that. I scooted my chair around so that I was closer to Will. _

_Will looks around nervously before he picks up the menu and practically hides behind it. I can already tell that something was wrong so I put my hand on his hand and moved it down so that I could see him from behind the menu, "Is something wrong?"_

_He smiles at me and shakes his head, "No I am fine."_

_Even though he is trying to smile at me to make it seem like he was okay I could still tell something was wrong, "No Will, I can tell that something is wrong. Can you please tell me what it is so that I can try and fix it."_

_Will seemed like he was going to deny it again but after awhile he decided to tell me, "Well I haven't been to this nice of a restaurant before and I am just nervous that I might break something or even embarrass myself."_

_This shy side of him is something that I am really starting to love. Shy guys use to drive me crazy but there was something about this guy that made me desperate to be around him all the time. I squeeze his hand, "Don't worry about breaking anything because I will pay for it and you shouldn't be afraid to embarrass yourself. You are an amazing guy and I don't think you could embarrass yourself."_

_He smiled at me and visibly relaxed. We look over the menu and decide what we wanted to eat. The waiter took his time to reach our table and when he did get to our table my old ways almost came to the surface but when I looked over at Will and saw this beautiful person my old ways vanished all over again. _

_The waiter pulls out his notepad and looked at both of them, "My name is Micheal and I will be your waiter for this evening. Could I start you guys off with something to drink?"_

_"I would like a water please." I look over at Will waiting for him to order something to drink. _

_He looks over at me, "What is my limit?"_

_"Get whatever you want to get, I don't care."_

_He looks back at Micheal, "Do you guys have tea?"_

_Micheal nods his head, "Yes we do. Would you like hot or cold tea and would you like sweet or unsweetened tea?"_

_Will pursed his lips, which Sonny thought was the cutest thing ever, "Can it be cold tea and have it be sweetened please."_

_Micheal wrote it down on the notepad, when he was done he looked back up at them, "So do you need more time to decide what you want or are you ready to order?"_

_I look over at Will, "Do you need more time or are you ready?"_

_"I am ready to order. Can I please have the steak?" Will folded up the menu and handed it to Micheal._

_"And how would you like that cooked?"_

_He thought about it for a second, "Medium rare please."_

_When Micheal had Will's order written down I ordered my food, "I would like to get the same please and I would also like it medium rare." I hand Micheal my menu and waited for him to leave before turning my attention back to Will, "So now that I know about your past but you don't know about mine here is your chance to ask me."_

_Will looked down at his hands, "Okay well I was wondering how you grew up."_

_I didn't want to tell him everything about me because I don't want to risk the chance of losing him so I told him the truth but with a little lie mixed in there, I talked about how it was like growing up in a rich family and how it felt suffocating. I also told him about the many places I have been to in this world but then I moved back with my family because I felt lonely. As I am tell this story Will's face starts to fall and he starts to look disappointed. I had to stop that train of thought before it got too far, "I know that your thinking Will and I want you to stop it."_

_He looked at me with shock, "I don't know what you are talking about."_

_I smiled at him, "Yes you do. You are thinking that I am too good for you because I grew up in a rich family while you practically had nothing. I need you to know that I want to be with you because I like you and you intrigue me. I want to be with you because you are handsome and good natured. I know that I wouldn't be happy with someone like me because that would be boring."_

_He sighed, "It is so hard to be confident with myself. I have had a lot of people say they like me or love me but then in the end they betray me."_

_I grab his hand again, "Hey, hey, hey I thought I was slowly making you believe in people again or at least making you believe in me."_

_"You were or I mean you are doing that but it's still hard sometimes." He squeezed my hand and looked at me, pleading for me to understand._

_"Oh baby I do understand that it's hard and I will try even harder to make it easier for you." I bring his hand up so that I can kiss the back of it._

_Will blushes again, "Can I have a proper kiss please?"_

_I let out a chuckle, "Of course you can." I put my hand on the back of his neck and pull him closer to me. I caress my lips over his lips before I capture his in a searing __kiss. __I opened my eyes slightly, just so I could get a glimpse of his beautiful face. To my surprise, his eyes were looking directly into mine. I had to remind myself how to breath for a moment as I got lost in his baby blues. We stared at each other a few seconds more before pushing our lips together once more, but only this time, his lips slightly parted, giving me permission to let my tongue slip inside, and so I did. It was magic! __Kissing Wil__l Horton was the best thing in the world and I should know because I have been almost everywhere in the world but so far kissing him has been the best experience. The sound of someone clearing their throat pulled them apart. _

_Micheal had returned with their food and was smiling at them, "It's so nice to see a happy couple these days when everything seems so wrong in the world."_

_I look over and smile at Will, "Thanks Micheal, we appreciate that."_

_He nods his head and has the servers set their food down in front of them. Once they were done he made sure they had everything they needed, "Well I hope you guys enjoy your meal and please flag me down if you need anything."_

_Micheal turned around and went to assist other tables. The food in front of them smelled amazing and it reminded him how hungry he was._

_They both start to eat and make small talk. Once they were full they put the rest of the food in containers to take home. I paid the bill and they walked out of the restaurant the same way they entered, holding hands. They get in the car and Sonny looks over at Will, "So is there anything else that you want to do tonight?"_

_"Hmmm… maybe we can walk through the park. I love all the lights that they set up there." There was this twinkle in Will's eye as he talked about the park and it made me want to see what put that there._

_"Alright then we will go to the park and walk around." I put the car into gear and headed toward the park._

_/_

_We had been walking in the park for sometime before we got to the place Will was talking about. There was a section of the park that someone had set up with a ton of twinkling lights that made the park have this magical quality to it. The scene before him was breathtaking and it made me realize where that twinkle came from._

_Will pulled me along with him until we were in the center of the light display, "I come here all the time to think about things. This is the first time I have brought anyone else with me to this place because it's my secret hide out."_

_I looked at him with shock, "So I am the first person you brought here?"_

_He nodded his head excitedly at me, "I never wanted to bring anyone else here because I didn't feel like it was right. But tonight has been amazing and there is just something about you that makes me trust you more than I even trust Chad."_

_A tear wanted to slide out of my eye but I kept it inside and just pulled Will into me so that I could kiss him. That was the best thing anyone has ever said to me before and it made my heart swell that much more. I knew in my heart that I had just fallen in love with this man and that I will never find anyone like him ever again. I continue to kiss him tenderly showing him just how much I appreciate what he just said. After I thoroughly kissed him I pulled away and looked him in the face. Will still had his eyes closed and was breathing heavily; Sonny liked that he could affect Will this way._

_Will slowly opened his eyes and made eye contact, "I love you Sonny." It takes me a minute to fully understand what he just said but when I do I start to laugh which made Will's eyes furrow in confusion, "Why are you laughing?"_

_"I am laughing because when we were kissing I was thinking about how much I have fallen in love with you and now here you are telling me the same thing." I cupped my hand on the side of his face and brushed my thumb across his cheek, "You are the most amazing human being I have ever come across and I can remember what my life was like before I walked into the pub that day."_

_The blush appeared again on Will's cheeks making him even more adorable, "I am just happy that I was your waiter that day. I almost wasn't your waiter that day because when I made that mess in the back I was about ready to ask someone else to take over but then I decided against it. Which was the best decision I have ever made."_

_Will leaned forward and rubbed his nose against mine, just like that night, and started to kiss me again. I lick his bottom lip seeking entrance, when he opens his mouth I slid my tongue inside and massage his tongue with mine. I massage his tongue one more time before I pulled out and planted a small peck on his lips, "I think it's time for us to leave."_

_Will sounded disappointed, "But why? We were having a good time."_

_"We ARE having a good time but the mosquito that is biting my neck is a sign that we should get inside somewhere so that we don't get eaten alive." I laugh as I pull away from him and grab his hand. At first he was reluctant to leave but then he decided to follow me back to the car._

_/_

_We were driving down that road when all of a sudden Will shouts, "HEY stop right here. I want to go somewhere with you real quick."_

_Since I was in such a giving mood tonight I pulled into a parking spot and got out of the car. Instead of waiting for me to open his door Will had already stepped out and met me on the sidewalk. He takes my hand and pulls me down the sidewalk next to the little shops, "It's just down here."_

_I willing follow him until we reach an ice cream shop called, Joe's Ice Cream Shoppe. He continued to pull me into the ice cream parlor, "Have you ever been here?"_

_I shake my head no, "I didn't even know this place existed."_

_Will looks at me with excitement, "Well they have the best ice cream here. Everything is homemade it has hundreds of different flavors."_

_The pure joy on Will's face reminded me of a kid in an ice cream shop. I have never really liked ice cream, I know I was a weird child, but I wanted to make him happy, "Sure I would love to try some with you." So I bought us two cups of ice cream, both flavors of his choosing, and sat down at a table with him._

_He scoops out a spoonful and reaches over to feed it to me. I accept the ice cream, not expecting it to taste good but the flavor that exploded in my mouth was amazing. Ice cream has never tasted so good before, I don't know if it's because the ice cream is just that amazing or if it was because Will was there and had really changed me. _

_After both cups were empty we exited the shop and I was feeling like a kid again. It was the best night of my life so far and I couldn't wait to have more amazing nights with this amazing man._

"So that night I became an ice cream lover because of you. " I grab the bag from the table and pulled out the cup of ice cream I had gotten before I came to the hospital. I take of the lid, grab the plastic spoon and take a spoonful into my mouth. Once I was done eating the whole cup I threw the cup in the garbage, "It's definitely not as good as Joe's Ice Cream Shoppe but it tastes just as good."

I look at him lying in the hospital bed, thinking about my life before Will came into it, "You have changed me in so many ways and I can't wait for you to wake up so that I can thank you." I stand up and kiss his forehead, lingering there for a minute just taking in his scent.

**To be continued**


	3. Chapter 3

July 6, 2016

SSSSSSSSS

I was suddenly woken up by someone shaking my shoulder. I push the arm away from my shoulder as I sit up, the person who decided to wake me up was a nurse, "You are not suppose to be here, it's way past visiting hours."

It took me awhile to become fully awake and when I do I realized that the nurse must be new because I didn't recognize her, "I have permission to be here after visiting hours."

She didn't look like she believed me, "Nice try. Now if you don't get out of here in the next couple of minutes I will have to call security."

I hold up my hands trying to buy some time, "Hold on a minute I need to get something out of my bag." I pulled the backpack I always kept in the room and open it. I dig around inside it until I found the papers and pulled them out, "Here this is my permission slip if that is what you would like to call it."

She takes them from my hand and looks over them. Once she was finished reading through it she handed it back to me with a scowl on her face, "Fine I won't call security but if you get in my way I will try to get this revoked."

I lift my eyebrow to challenge her, "I highly doubt you could do that because you see I donated a lot of money to this hospital and so I really don't think your bosses will be happy to hear about your attitude towards me."

She huffed out a frustrated breath before she left the room. I smirked at her child like behavior before I laid back down and fell back asleep.

/

The next time I woke up it was because the sun was shining though the curtain right into my eyes. I stretch a little before I get up and go sit down in my chair next to Will's bed. I just about grabbed his hand when the physical therapy nurse came in and saw me, "Oh hey there Sonny. I am glad that you are here today because that means I get a little bit of a break today."

I smile over at her, "It's Sarah, right?" When she nodded her head I continued, "Well I always know when he gets his therapy and I love doing it so I make sure that I have the time off."

She smiles warmly at me, "I think it's extremely romantic at how much you love him. That you would stay by his side all this time and would participate in his physical therapy."

I look over at Will, "I would do anything for him. He is my whole world."

Sarah clutched at her heart and got teary eyed, "That is so sweet." After gazing at me for some time she grabbed her things and headed out of the room, "Since you have this handled I am going to go have a short break."

"Okay you have a lovely break."

Once she was out the door I pulled the blankets down and off Will's body. I grabbed his leg and started to push it up to his chest to get the muscles moving. I was working on his leg for some time when I had the feeling that I should start talking to him, "I love this time with you because I feel like I am actually helping you out and not just sitting here watching you sleep."

"Some might see this as a burden but I know it's necessary for you. Since you haven't used any of your muscles since you have been in a coma then someone has to move them for you so that it slows down the atrophy of your muscles."

I continue to move his leg when suddenly I remembered something from our past, "This will be a little bit of a time jump from our first date but I want to talk to you about this. It was one month after our first date and you were with me at my apartment watching a movie." I let out a laugh, "We weren't really watching the movie because we were too busy making out…"

_July 27, 2012_

_It was ten minutes into the movie when I looked over and saw that Will wasn't even watching the movie. He was looking all around the room while subtly trying to hide his erection. I grinned as I grabbed his chin and turned his head toward me so that I could place my lips on his. He sighed when are lips made contact, allowing me to slip my tongue in. I map out the inside of his mouth loving the shy nature that is Will Horton. All the times we have kissed he has never made the move to slide his tongue into mine but that's okay I can wait however long it takes._

_He hesitantly touches his tongue with mine and that is when all my control went out the door. I moaned and pushed him back so that he was lying flat on the couch with me on top of him. I slide my hand down his chest until I reached his thigh which I grabbed and pulled up so it wrapped around my waist. I continue to devour his mouth making him moan, "Sonny…your lips…drive me…crazy." He said between kisses._

_I moan and start kissing down the side of his neck, "You are so hot and I am so in love with you."_

_Will was breathing heavily into my ear, "I love you too." He placed his hands on my face and pulled me up to look at him, "Can you please make love to me tonight?"_

_Now I was shocked, he was so adamant about waiting that I didn't think it would happen this soon. I practically growl as I suck and bite into his neck wanting to leave a mark. He groaned so loud underneath me that I just wanted to make love to him right here on the couch but it wasn't the most comfortable place to do it. So I stand up, bringing him up with me and lead him to my bedroom._

_Once we are in the bedroom I slowly start to lift up his shirt, "I am going to make this one of the most memorable moment of your life." When the shirt is completely off of him I throw it to the floor and wrap my arms around his back. _

_Will reaches up and starts to unbutton my shirt, "I am looking forward to that." After all the buttons were unbuttoned he slowly pushed it down my shoulders while kissing down my chest._

_I was so shocked by his actions that I jerked at the contact, "You are so full of surprises. I never would have thought you wouldn't be this confident."_

_Will trailed kisses back up my chest, along my neck until they hovered over my lips, "Well you make me this way. I didn't think I could be like this either." When he was done talking he leaned forward and kissed me. Instead of waiting for me to open my mouth Will forced his tongue into my mouth making my cock twitch. _

_I always considered myself a top but Will's sudden dominance is turning me on and now I am reconsidering on being a top. I slide my hands around from his back and bring them to the front of his pants. I slowly unbutton his pants and pull down the zipper. It takes a little bit of effort to push down his pants, I pull away and start laughing, "How tight are these pants? Did you paint them on?"_

_He laughs with me, "No I put these on because I noticed how much you liked tight jeans on me." He smirked at me as he helped me to pull down his pants._

_Will steps out of his pants, "Now let's get yours off." He reaches forward and helps me to remove my pants. Once we are both standing in just our underwear he grabs me around the waist and tackles me to the bed. He straddles my lap and grinds his erection against mine while he kisses me hungrily. While he is kissing me Will laces his fingers with mine and brings my hands above my head. I pull back because I needed a breath, "I am so turned on right now, I need you to be inside me very soon." I was too aroused to be shocked that I was volunteering to be the bottom but I didn't care at the moment._

_"Oh don't worry I will be inside of you very soon." Will let go of my hands so that he could pull both of our underwear down and off our bodies. After they were both removed Will moved in between my legs while I wrapped them around his waist. He sits up and looks are me heatedly, "Do you have supplies?"_

_At first I couldn't understand what he was saying but when it finally sank in I nodded my head and pointed to the table by my bed, "I have it in that drawer." Will leaned to the side to pull the stuff out and set it down beside me. First he grabbed the bottle of lube and squirted some on his fingers. He was about read to apply it but I put my hand on his wrist to stop him, "Wait a minute. I thought you were a virgin."_

_He looked at me, confused, "I am a virgin."_

_"Then why does it seem like you know what you are doing?" I was really curious on how he seemed so confident. I wasn't this confident the first time I topped someone._

_When he realized my worry he chuckled a little bit, "Well you see porn videos really help with learning how to do things. Plus ever since our first date I have researched and read about how to do it properly so that whenever it happened I wouldn't hurt you."_

_I relaxed when he explained it to me and that gave Will enough power to pull his wrist away from my hand and push his fingers in my entrance. The sudden intrusion made me gasp and try to push myself further onto his fingers. He chuckled some more as he slowly prepared me, "You like this don't you? Me taking the lead while you can sit back and enjoy the ride."_

_I laugh, "Who are you and what have you done with my boyfriend?" My laughter was cut off when Will's fingers brushed up against my prostate. I groaned and arched my back. That must have been a signal that I was ready because Will pulled out, much to my disappointment, and started to roll a condom on. _

_Once it was securely on Will put some lube on and placed his erection to my entrance, "Now I am guessing this is your first time bottoming." I could only nod my head, "Well I want you to remember to keep breathing. From what I have read it can be painful and breathing helps with the pain." I nodded my understanding just before he slowly pushed into me._

_The small amount of pain I had felt when he was preparing me wasn't close to how much it hurt when he pushed his cock into me. I hissed out in pain, "Hold on a minute let me adjust."_

_He complied, "Make sure you breath." He rubbed my chest soothingly which helped a little._

_I let out a breath and kept breathing which seemed to help with some of the pain, "Okay you can continue now."_

_He looked me in the eye, "Are you sure? I don't want to move to soon."_

_I smile and grab his face to bring it closer to mine, "If you don't start moving soon I will kick your butt." With that said I pulled him closer for a kiss. As I am kissing him I place my feet behind him and pull him forwards so that he was pushed further into me. That one movement had Will fully inside me and brushing up against my prostate. I pull away and let out a moan as Will kissed down my neck._

_Will still wasn't moving and I was getting frustrated, "Will please move. I need you to move."_

_He only nodded before he started to thrust into me, "You are so tight and warm. I don't think I am going to last long."_

_"It's fine we have all night right?" I tried to keep a smoldering look on my face but the constant contact with my sweet spot was making me scrunch up my face in concentration. I wanted to release at the same time as Will but it might be a losing battle._

_"I am really close Will."_

_"Me too." Will's trusts became faster and more erratic. _

_Finally I couldn't hold back anymore, "I…I.. am coming… aaahhh." My back arched as my orgasm slammed throughout my body. I felt Will tighten up right before I felt warmth inside me, indicating that Will released inside of the condom._

_When my body stopped shaking from intense orgasm I opened my eyes to look at Will. He was leaning on his hands with his head was hanging and I could see that his arms were shaking, "I don't care if you collapse on top of me if you are tired. I would love it if you did lay on top of me."_

_He looked up at me and smirked before he collapsed on top of me. I sighed at the feeling of Will on top of me. Wrapping my arms around his back I pulled him a little bit closer and rubbed his back, "I should have became a bottom a long time ago."_

_Will's back started to shake from laughing, "I am glad that I made you find your rightful place in the world."_

_My jaw dropped in shock, what did he just say. I smacked him on his ass, "You take that back you jerk." I wanted to pretend to be mad but I also thought it was hilarious and I couldn't keep myself from laughing._

_We laughed at his ridiculous joke, "Well it's somewhat true right? I mean you wouldn't have ever discovered this without me."_

_I nod my head, "That is true." I grab Will's face and lift it up so he was looking at me, "Let's make sure this bottom thing is really legit." With that said I pulled him forward and kissed him."_

"For the rest of that night we made love 2 more times before we fell asleep because of pure exhaustion." I moved Will's arm a few more times before I laid it back down on the bed. My arms were tired so I stepped back and stretched out my arms. It was amazing that the amount of time it took me to tell Will this part of our story was just the amount of time for me to do his entire physical therapy.

"Well it looks like we are finished with the therapy today, I just hope that this actually does something for you when you wake up." I look down at the clock and realized the time, "Woah it's already lunch time. Well I should head out and grab some lunch." I leaned down and kissed Will's head, "I will be back baby and I love you so much." I ran my fingers through his hair before I walked out of the room.

*To be continued*


End file.
